Frozen River
by AccioCreativity
Summary: He was just like a frozen river.[oneshot] [slight itasaku. just imagine.]


This is _supposed_ to be an Itasaku...but it just somehow came out completely wrong.

**Frozen River**

There weren't ever a lot of rivers in the village of Konoha. However, there used to be a couple hundred frozen rivers. Thirteen years ago, the numbered had declined to only two frozen rivers. One teen, named Uchiha Itachi had slaughtered all the rivers, but left only a small river.

Not all rivers start out frozen. First, they're warm, and people are attracted to it. But then, as the years come to pass, the river's temperature decreases until it is completely frozen. Thirteen years ago, the frozen rivers were something to be proud of, to honor, and to gaze at. The one river that survived had lived a childhood with that pride and honor. He was a warm river, and everyone liked him. All he did was make a mistake. He went home just a little too late, and discovered his dead relative's bodies, all bloodied and lying on the floor. The river wasn't ever warm after that. Instead, he became colder and colder and sought vengeance.

* * *

She had been sent out to a solo mission. It wasn't anything too hard, but it wasn't exactly what she would call simple. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch, going as fast as she could. She had spotted an eagle flying in dramatic circles after she had completed her mission. It wasn't good; that meant that her village was in a crisis.

Strange, she thought. She hadn't met up with any of the ninja's in her village. She was alone in the forest, with only bugs and birds around her. What had happened?

Two days ago, she was sent on an urgent mission to assassinate an extremely wealthy leader of a foreign country, and was said to hurry back when she was finished. She had killed so much over the years, she wondered why the village would need an elite like her to kill a chubby and rich bastard.

She grumbled.

Everything was being rushed right now. It was fantastic. She had wanted to stop buy a small shop for a trinket, or something to remember the distant village by. But of course, she had to see that stupid bald eagle flying around.

She hurried on, still trying to go as fast as she could. It was only a matter of about two minutes before she reached her destination. The sky was blue, and the clouds were peaceful. The small birds chirped, and flew up into the sky. There was something dark and black covering some of the sky.

She stopped, holding on to the tree so she wouldn't fall. She took a deep breath. Smoke. That black thing in the sky was a cloud of smoke. Her green eyes widened. She cursed vibrantly under her breath as she jumped up into the sky. As she felt herself leave something solid, she twisted and turned to the direction of the village. Her heart missed a beat.

Why had she agreed to go onto the damn mission? Her village was up in flames, and the screaming could be heard. "Shit!" she swore loudly. A minute later, she arrived at the village. The residents of Konoha village were carrying their treasured belongings and running for their lives. Hundreds of houses were on fire, and babies and toddlers bawled at the noise. She didn't stop to think about her friends, knowing that ninja's as talented as them would escape something like fire even when in a deep sleep. A young woman rushed to her, recognizing her outfit. "Help me, please!" She begged. A group of other people soon rushed to her as well. They all asked frantically for help, and she took pity on them.

She advised them to go to the secret exit and entrance of the village, and guided them there. All of them thanked her many times, but she waved and walked away. As she walked, she heard a boy ask his mother if she was going to be okay or not. She inwardly laughed. Even if she didn't make it out of the village in time, she would still be okay. If she died in her village, it was fine.

When she went back to the near center, there weren't many people left. Only a few were still sweating and going mad. A small boy and girl were hugging each other, scared for their lives. She sighed deeply. Who would leave them like that? She picked them up, and made a run for the exit.

There was hot, steamy wind rushing through her ears, and everything felt gluey. The girl had already started to cry, and the boy had terrified eyes. "Hold on tight." She whispered, and then took a big jump.

She landed on the outside of the village, and set the children down. They were both crying, and ran the opposite way, holding each other's hands, with tears streaming down their faces.

All she could do was smile sadly.

There was now nothing to do except watch her beloved village perish in the blaze. To get a better view, she headed for a special spot she used to go to to gaze at the village. Her heart pounded as she neared. Two strange cloaked men stood their. Their long cloaks were designed with red clouds. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound. She knew who they were. And she knew exactly now, who had set the fire. It was them.

The group of nine sick, power-hungry people who wanted only the powers of the demons. She wanted to laugh then. Did that mean that they had gotten to Naruto? But she hadn't seen him at all. Dread gnawed at her. As talented as they were, they didn't seem to notice her. They were busy with something. As one of them turned around, her face lost nearly all color.

Then, she really wanted to laugh her ass off. She went on a killing mission, and found came back to find the person who had killed the person she had loved.

She glanced at what was in the back of him and his partner, and to her utmost horror, she saw Naruto. He was bloody and torn up. His head was limp, and only his fingers were twitching, as if he was trying to say something with his hands. She let out a squeak.

And even a squeak was enough for both Akatsuki partners to turn their heads to her. One blue-faced, shark like man chuckled. "Are you a friend of his?" he asked, with a low mocking tone. She stared at him. Had he hurt Naruto, or was it the other one? She gave him a weird look, and summoned the courage to take a few steps towards her friend.

This time, the shark man didn't speak. It was the other one. "If you have something important, make it fast." His voice wasn't to ridicule her, but it was actually a bit sarcastic and deprived of anything.

She didn't want to look at him. She already knew what he looked like. He was just like a frozen river, and she did not like frozen rivers.

She took little steps towards Naruto at first, but then she started to run. When she got there, she shook him. "Hey, wake up, wake up!" she nearly yelled at him. His eyelids fluttered, and he moved his head to see her. Upon seeing those eyes, she let out a breath. He gave a weak smile. "Sorry I couldn't meet you after the mission another way." He said softly. His voice shook, and she realized that he was dying faster than she thought he did. She swore again, and held her best friend up. She wanted to heal him, she really did.

But she couldn't. There was no way to save someone who was dying that fast, and with her limited chakra, it was basically impossible. His eyes met hers, as he talked again, in a shaky, unsteady voice. "Leave me here, okay? I'll be fine here." She glowered. "What the hell are you talking about?" She hissed in his ear. Naruto grimaced and he spoke again.

"Sakura, leave me. Damn it, leave me. You can't…" he paused to take a deep breath. "You can't see me like this." He mumbled, now fully unable to talk loudly. His chest heaved as he tried to take in as much oxygen as he could.

She seized his shoulders, but couldn't say anything else. She held him up. The time seemed to pass slowly, and something froze her heart as she saw Naruto on the brink of death.

"Sakura."

He voiced his last word, and she felt herself holding a body. A dead body. The dead body of Naruto. Her entire body shook uncontrollably as she dropped his corpse. Her eyes scanned over her bloodied hands, and she screamed.

She fell onto the ground, and then she quivered, her eyes wide with fear.

She had to leave the place. She couldn't stay for another minute. She burst into a run, and slammed right into the shark like man. "Like it?" he grinned.

And she was weak. All she was able to do was hold her arm as she cried. The shark man sighed, with mock regret. "It's still okay to cry, right Itachi-san?"

Sakura felt a jolt of anger after hearing his name.

"You can cry like last time, Sakura." She heard him say. He was telling the truth. It was what she wanted to do, and she did. She fell onto the grass, and her tears spilled onto the field.

She sensed him move, and he lifted her chin.

"The next time we meet, your heart will be frozen."

A breeze came, and the pair disappeared with the wind.

She hated frozen rivers, and yet she was going to be come one.

She fell back onto the grass, and giggled.

* * *

ItaSaku much? Most likely, hell no. Lol. I started it with an intention for angst ita/saku...but maybe I got carried away and brought other unncessary stuff in there. Oh well, forgive the death of Naruto. 


End file.
